Suspiro
by Noire Giovanna
Summary: Con un último suspiro dedicado a él, con lágrimas en los ojos y arrepentimientos marcando un alma en pena. "Vive", es su petición final. "Vive por mi, por ellos".


**Disclaimer: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Araki Hirohiko.**

Primer One-shot de JJBA, dejé el fandom de HQ hace ya rato pero no me sentía lista para escribir cosas en este fandom, aún ahora no me siento segura pero esto es por el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga.

Sandy, espero que te guste. Quizá tenga algunos errores pero hace mucho que no escribía algo para publicarlo y... quizá lo edite después.

 **Pairing:** Kakyōin Noriaki/Jean Pierre Polnareff. (No correspondido)

* * *

Él era un sol eterno.

Incluso para alguien que toda su vida se la pasó a oscuras; con sentimientos deprimentes e ideas solitarias, conocer a Jean Pierre Polnareff fue como si por primera vez sintiera los rayos cálidos del sol. Con planes tontos e imprudentes, un odio irracional que no sólo era su peor defecto sino que podría llevar a la muerte a más de uno, con sonrisas tontas y chistes totalmente innecesarios, cada uno de los defectos que él tenía le hacía sentir vivo, como si perteneciera a algo. Kakyōin Noriaki, aquel joven que pensó moriría en soledad y sin amigos, se encontró completamente enamorado de esas imperfecciones. Era diferente a él, decía las cosas como las sentía y entre lloriqueos que podía hacer cuando lo molestaban podía ver dentro de él la forma en que se divertía entre todos. Un descanso a un alma atormentada por el asesinato de su hermana.

La pérdida de Avdol, el dolor en su expresión, las lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Quiero protegerte", piensa y se ríe, porque él no puede ni protegerse a si mismo, su debilidad mucho mayor que la de los demás, sus ojos cerrados ante su orgullosa personalidad y el eterno rencor contra DIO.

Avdol está vivo, obviamente, lo oculta y lo intenta ayudar a crecer. Nada sirve y es como si tuviese agua entre sus manos y Polnareff se desliza entre sus dedos, lo pierde y lo seguirá perdiendo. No puede ayudarlo, ni siquiera Avdol podría.

Él era completamente inalcanzable, con ojos de amor hacía una mujer egipcia, con dolor por rechazos de muchas mujeres y sus intentos fallidos de flirteos, lo puede ver todo y sufrir con ello. Un simple japonés, al que su sociedad le diría que sufre de un capricho de la edad sin poder entender que aquella sonrisa con dientes blancos e imperfectos le permite sentir calor, le permite sentir más calidez que un rayo de sol por la mañana o incluso le parece más maravilloso que el amanecer mismo.

Alma oscura y corrompida.

¿Cómo alguien de su calibre, un adolescente tan indeseable, podría ser más que sólo un amigo? Sufre en silencio, como siempre lo ha hecho, con soledad imborrable y momentos únicos porque al menos está a su lado. El camino a Egipto tan peligroso e inestable, la travesía por Egipto pesada y trabajosa. Todo dentro de él sólo quería encajar con alguien, quería sentirse necesario y querido, él arruinando sus conexiones con amores innecesarios y sonrisas forzosas.

—Simplemente no me hubiera adaptado, —murmura con recuerdos eternos del cielo extendido sobre sus cuerpos, las estrellas brillando con intensidad mientras todos están tendidos en la arena, el desierto siempre enorme y maravilloso a su manera.

El Stand le permitió encontrar gente a la vez que le impidió hablarse bien con alguien.

Le trajo su felicidad con pasos indecisos y caminos peligrosos.

Él es diferente, incluso en su interior por mucho que Jotaro tenga un lugar especial, nunca había sido comparación a lo que él era. Su simple definición y su forma de alegrar el ambiente, él los junto de forma sorprendente, con su animosa personalidad, con su forma de concentrarse en lo banal como un baño sucio, tenía sus errores, heridas que le habían marcado como desconfianza ante el peligro de ese bebé, su forma de ser tan terca y la intención de reparar sus errores de la misma forma en que los propició.

Hay mucho que explicar de Polnareff.

Él mismo lo admite, que daría toda su vida por poder tener la oportunidad de escribir un simple libro con sus aventuras, con cada noche que pasaron y lo que significó para todos ese viaje tan peligroso, tan oscuro porque DIO podía ser un villano pero los había juntado de forma indirecta. Orgullosos por lo que eran, venganzas y el recuperar una dignidad perdida, una simple lealtad o el seguimiento de un linaje de décadas.

…

Hay una pausa innecesaria, sus ojos se abren con pesadez y se pregunta internamente por qué justo en ese momento está pensando en algo tan insulso como sus momentos con él, tan banales como estúpidos. El amor no valía nada en ese momento, con la sangre brotando con lentitud de la herida enorme en su cuerpo, su visión borrosa y la risa de DIO en el fondo junto al grito de Joestar-san.

Se han separado hace mucho.

Avdol volvió a morir por errores que no le sorprende que Polnareff haya cometido, Iggy arrastrado a ello también. Jotaro por su lado y él, de forma totalmente irracional, tratando de competir contra alguien superior, su orgullo puede con todo, le hace daño y le arranca la piel a pedazos, por muy poco literal que fuese, le sangra el alma y llora, llora internamente porque tiene 17 años y va a morir, porque jamás lograría tener una vida normal y no podría volver a reír, no podría volver a verlo quejarse ni hacer sus señas fuera de lugar, no hay lugar alguno para otra reunión de los 6 tomando café, ni con risas en el ambiente, porque ya no hay 6, hay 3.

"Me pregunto si me llorarás igual que a ellos..."

Él jamás formó una parte importante; no tanto como significaba lo que Avdol hizo por él, lo que Jotaro era.

¿Lo recordaría?

¿Lo velaría?

¿Alguno de ellos lo había valorado de la misma forma que él?

Jadea, de forma pesada, las lágrimas se deslizan. Su vida fue un asco, pesadez por todos lados y con un amor no correspondido por un hombre mayor que jamás lo habría notado, su mano se alza.

"Polnareff..."

Su alma grita, sus ojos expresan la desesperación. ¿Por qué no puede ni siquiera descubrir lo que es el poder de DIO? ¿Por qué no puede ofrecerle al menos un futuro a él?

"Te amo", vuelve a pensar, las palabras resuenan en su mente como un eco interminable. Le permitió sentir el amor, le permitió sentir la amistad y las banalidades de la vida como momentos tan simples que deberían formar parte de un adolescente. Sus ojos vuelven a cerrarse por un momento, los ojos azules y el cabello levantado en una forma extraña, sus pendientes y su vestimenta, la sensación de su piel bajo la punta de sus dedos, los abrazos dados o los juegos de manos.

 _Marchitándose, gritando, la voz perdiéndose._

 _No importaba cuanto llorase, cuantas lágrimas estuviese de acuerdo en derramar, nada lo traería a él y no había nada que pudiese hacer con la luz de su vida extinguiéndose._

Sin embargo, con el esfuerzo que puede y con la necesidad de hacerlo, lo aparta.

Tiene un futuro que prometerle a él, una posibilidad de triunfo y piensa. El secreto del Stand de DIO apareciendo como si fuese un rayo de esperanza en días nublados.

"Hierophant..."

Tose, la sangre se derrama y su alma en pena se agita.

"Sólo una vez más"

Brazo extendido, apunta al reloj y trata que su cuerpo no tiemble, no puede fallar, no debe de fallar. No habrá dos oportunidades y no puede darse el lujo de perder.

"Por esas personas preciadas para mi, por aquellos que aún vive y por él, por su futuro..."

Se arrepiente, por temor a una amistad quebrantada y por ideas que ahora le parecen tan tontas, no haber expresado sus sentimientos, tiene muchos arrepentimientos encima; morir de forma tan humillante, llorar por sentimientos no correspondidos y su inutilidad a la hora de actuar.

Se arrepiente de tantas cosas pero ya no importa.

Vida terminada y extinta, flama que se apaga y sólo un rastro de humo es la único que deja una señal de su existencia.

"Vive", último suspiro y última petición.

Suspiro que espera el viento lleve hacía él, que lo entienda, su terquedad como mayor defecto, su imprudencia. Su último suspiro llevado a él, quiere que avance y quiere que tenga un futuro.

"Vive, por mi y por ellos."

El reloj es destruido y sonríe, porque lo ha logrado.

Y de esa manera, es como si todo en su interior le gritase que había valido la pena.


End file.
